untitled drarry love
by Gothic Slytherin chic
Summary: harry potter was born a neko. after his parents died lucius malfoy bought him as a pet for his son draco. draco is a neko and soon after the boy's turn nine the complete the bond. what will lucius do if he found out? what if narcissa and the boy's move away? all questions will be answered soon enough.


1981, november 1

lucius malfoy walked into malfoy manor cradling a small bundle of blankets. little did anyone know, that in the small bundle was the one and only baby neko harry potter. harry potter was born a neko, which indeed is very rare, but not impossible.

lucius walked down the hall, up three flights of stairs, then entered the third door on the left; his son draco's room. once in he found his wife cradling their son in a rocking chair next to the crib. she was singing a lullaby in pure latin, hoping to lure the child to sleep.

once lucius stepped out of his hiding spot by the door jam, his wife narcissa paused her singing, turned her head as to see whom was there, and then quirked her eyebrow. she immediately turned her attention to the small bundle in his arms and quirked the other eyebrow.

''cissa, i told you i went to severous's to pick something up, and, well... meet baby neko harry potter,'' lucius said this quietly as to not wake the child in his arms.

''yes i can see that, but why is he here?'' narcissa said in an irritated draw, although any form of irritation is fake. she was actually quite pleased to know that the young neko wasn't going off to his muggle relatives. anyone was better than his aunt and uncle.

muggles, humpth. cissa wasn't predigest, she was far from that, she just didn't think that they would quite understand him. being a wizard was one thing, but being a neko was another. the muggles would probably send him to one of their zoo's. ha! they wouldn't understand him at all.

''i got him,'' lucius drawled angerly, ''because i bought him! now cissa don't get angry, all orphans have to get paid for; and let me tell you, this one cost quite a pretty penny. but he'll clean up nice. after all, i'm sure draco won't mind the legendary harry potter for a pet.'' he paused again to laugh maliciously, then continued.

''oh cissa, don't look at me like that. you were the one who said that we should get the boy a pet, and this is a neko after all, and a neko is a pet to anyone who doesn't know the difference. i would put our son down before you'll do something you'll regret. you and i both know what you're capable of doing so i wou- ''

''or what lucius, or what! what will happen? for your information, i would never hurt our son, or harry at that matter! now you will either treat him as one of your own sons, or i will leave you and take both boys with me! harry potter may be a neko, but he is still human, and you are to treat him like one!

''if you really cared about our son, you'd know that he's part neko too, and there is a small chance that they will be mates. you heard the prophecy luc, a boy born a neko,'' she indicated towards the small lump of blankets that was harry. ''would be his mate. do you know the odds luc? this very well could be the boy. i can smell submission all over him, and i can smell dominance all over draco. so if you put two and two together... ''

''draconis will not be a neko, let alone the mate of this, this creature!'' lucius spat so vexedly that it woke up both boys. they screamed at his outburst, making him more infuriated.

''now you've done it.'' cissa said in an exasperated tone, taking the small infant out of her seething husband's arms. she set down her son draco in the crib, the proceded to unravel the other child from the blankets covering his complexion.

once freed she set harry in the crib with the other 16-month-old, and surprisingly enough, their crying (if you could call it that) stopped as soon as contact was given. not half a minute later, the blond's ears began to fade and were replaced with furry ones on top of his head and a tail out of his tailbone.

cissa smiled at her two sons and proceded to sing the lullaby only changing it slightly; ''ljubavi moja, lepo spavaj, ljubavi moja, spavanja zauvek od onaj kojeg voliš, odvajam se dok jutro, za ljubav zovemo svojima, da li proširiti i na one koje mi držite skupo, moja draga, harrison, a draga drakonis, zauvek će ti biti zajedno, i nikada napustiti moje srce...''

(my love, sleep tight, my love, sleep forever by the one you love, never let go until morning, for the love we call our own, shall spread to the ones we hold dearly, my dear harrison, and darling draconis, forever will you be together, and never leave my heart... {btw this is a snippet of a lullaby that my mum sang to me and my late twin brother harrison. yes my name is dracona and my brother's name is harrison, and no our mum never read the harry potter's, she simply just named us after a raven *cough* harry, and a dragon, *wheeze* draco. and iz did change dracona into draconis, for story purposes})

her son was indeed a neko and was indeed the mate of harry potter. it was only whether or not lucius would except that not everything was at his power, or able to be controlled by the all mighty powerful dark lord.

because she was indeed not a deatheater, no matter what lucius thinks, or anyone at that matter. she never has been and never will be. narcissa was just about ready to leave him and take draco and now harry, with her to the black family manor on the other side of great britain. sure it may have been deserted for a handful of years, but it'll patch up nice.

she would raise the harry as her own, and keep the boy's together at all times. salazar, she might have draco bridge early so he can help harry get through the pains of being a sub. she estimated when draco would reach dominance, which was approximately when he's twelve, having been with his mate since a year-and-a-half-old. she just hopes that her husband would understand...


End file.
